deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/New Dalek Paradigm vs Noble Team
New Dalek Paradigm: The multicolored "pure" dalek's who are just as ruthless as the old daleks. vs Noble Team: Reach's last hope in the war against the covenent who gave there lives for the good of the planet. Who is deadliest Note: The Paradigm Daleks will consist one supreme, one scientist, one eternal, one strategist, one drone and one Special Weapons Dalek (a new pure versian). Note: The gunstick is assumed to take 3 shots (or 2 direct shots) to get through noble team's armour. Note: Noble team will not know the dalek armour is weaker around the eyestalk but it is assumed that they will be able to assume that it is. Note: The dalek machine gun is a replacement for the gun stick. Instead of firing a laser beam it instead fires normal bullets. Note: The drone dalek will be able to switch between the flamethrower and the machine gun at will. Note: Noble team will all be armed with combat knives. Supreme Dalek White.jpg|Supreme Dalek Eternal Dalek.jpg|Eternal Dalek Scientist Dalek.jpg|Scientist Dalek Strategist Dalek.jpg|Strategist Dalek Special weapons Dalek.jpg|Special Weapons Dalek Dalek Drone.jpg|Dalek Drone Dalek Gunstick.jpg|Dalek Firing it's Gunstick. Gunstick in use.jpg|Effect of the Gunstick on an unarmored person. Gunstick and Sucker Arm.jpg|Gunstick Arm and Manipulator Arm Sucker Arm.jpg|The Manipulator Arm hacking a password protected doorway. Dalek Sucker in use.jpg|The manipulator gun being used as an offensive weapon. Dalek Flamethrower.jpg|Dalek Flamethrower in use. Carter.jpg|Carter (Noble 1) Kat.jpg|Kat (Noble 2) jun halo.jpg|Jun (Noble 3) Emile.png|Emile (Noble 4) Jorge.jpg|Jorge (Noble 5) Noble Six.jpg|SPARTAN-B312 (Noble 6) DMR.png|DMR MA37.png|MA37 M6G Magnum.png|M6G Magnum Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Materiel.png|Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel M45 Shotgun.png|M45 Tactical Shotgun M247H Heavy Machine Gun.png|M247H Heavy Machine Gun Jet Pack Halo.jpg|Jet Pack in use. Hologram.jpg|Hologram in use. Active Cameo.jpg|Active -Cameo in use. Armour Lock.jpg|Armour lock in use. Drop Shield.jpg|Drop Shield in use. Sprint Ability.jpg|Sprint in use. Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Dalek cause they can fly" or "Noble team cause they are from halo" which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. Battle "Listen up noble team. A distress signal was recieved 1 hour ago from this military complex followed not long after by this video link" A screen pops up inside the falcon and Six, Carter and Jun all look towards it, Jorge, Kat and Emile on the other falcon doing the same. A UNSC soldier appears on the screen, about a metre away from the screen. Behind him two other soldiers and a man in a white lab coat and pressed against a door. "This is alpha beta company 2, we are under seige from enemy contacts of extraterrestrial origin, please send help" the soldier says worridly, glancing back at his companions who have gone deathy silent. The soldier opens his mouth to speak to them when the door is blown away, sending the three men flying and bathing the room in smoke. The soldier coughs violently, putting his left arm over his mouth and drawing his magnum with his right. He fires wildly at something unseen in the smoke before a series of blue lasers shoot out of the smoke, one striking the soldier before the screen goes static. "That was the last we heard from the complex. UNSC ground trooper squads were sent into the complex but none of them have made contact with there commanding officers since they entered the building. ONI has requested the deployment of Noble Team to eliminate any threats and find those missing troopers. Elimination of those hostiles is our number one priority Noble, futher instructions will be given when and if needed. Officers also report problems with radio waves and communication so be warned, we may go lose contact at any point during this mission. Because of this I am handing control of this mission onto Noble 1 in I cannot give you orders. You hear me Noble One" "Loud and Clear Sir" Carter replies. "Good. You will be dropped off on the south side of the compound. This is where we belive the hostiles are located, after that it's up to you Noble 1 to do what you see fit to do. Thats all for now Noble, good luck. Holland Out." The first falcon decends down the middle of military training yard, blowing away dust and leaves away. The falcon has barely touched the ground before Carter has jumped out, landing with a dull thud on the ground. Six is the next one out, picking his DMR off of the floor of the falcon as he does, followed closely by Jun. Not far away Jorge, Emile and Kat exit in a simular fashion, Jorge grunting as he lifts his huge weapon out of the falcon. Carter gives the pilots a thumbs up and he acsends back into the sky, the other falcon not far behind. Carter beckons to the group who gather around him, waiting for what he has to say. "Right Noble Team, heres the plan. There are three entrances in this courtyard all leading to the same place, the storage faculity. We are going to take the middle one which leads through the main command room and the sleeping quaters. Kat and Emile will check out the camera's and computers, to see if we can get a visual on what these hostiles are. Six, you and Jun will investigate the sleeping quaters, see if anyone is there and is so find out what they know about the distress signal and the situation here. Jorge and I will head straight through to the storage facility to see if we can find any clues ourselves. Everyone got that" "Yes commander" comes the reply from the other five members of noble team. Carter nods his head and points to the doorway directly in front of them. "I will lead the way, followed by Jorge, Jun, Six, Emile and Kat in that order. Move out noble". Carter walks towards the door, pressing his hand against the DMR strapped to his side instinctivly, the rest of the team following in single file behind him. They move quickly through the base, navigating the suprisingly narrow corridors with the maximum efficiency. They reach the main command room first, Emile and Kat breaking off to check out the security cameras. The other four continue onwards untill they reach a split in the corridor each with a sign above saying Storage '''and '''Sleeping Quaters respectivly. Jorge and Carter head down the left corridor, leaving Jun and Six to go down the other one. They reach the first chamber which has several doors, each closed. Six takes the first door and Jun the second, pressing there hands onto the doors to test them. Six's opens without much effort but Jun's strains against his push and, laying his sniper rifle down, pushes his foot against the door, ready to kick it down. Six steps into the room and looks across at the neatly placed bunk beds, lined up in rows of three. He hears the crash of the door next to him and hears the dull footsteps as jun investigates his own room. Six begins to search the room, seeing nothing but a few uniforms and personal belongings. "Six, We've got a live one in here" Noble Six immediatly exits the room and heads into the one jun had enters and sees Jun hunched over in a corner. He walks over and sees that Jun has placed his rifle up against the wall and is saying something to a marine who is has his arm placed over his stomach, wincing in pain. As Six gets closer he sees the crimson stain across the stomach of the man and notices his heavy breathing. TBC Verdict TBA Next Battle Vote on the poll for which battle you would prefer to see next. The battle chosen will take place after the next round in my smash bros tourny. THE WINNER IS: GENGHIS KHAN VS ROBIN HOOD. Category:Blog posts